Another Small Wish
by Tsukisamu Sayako
Summary: Sequel series to A Very Small Wish. Four wishes revolving around Naminé, by four different people, in four very different ways. Chapter 4: To catch a firefly is like catching a star...
1. Kairi: Blue Moon

Another Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Sequel to "A Very Small Wish", another four short stories on wishes; this time made by different characters of _Kingdom Hearts II_. No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Unless you count the small act of affection Sora and Kairi shared in the first story as obscene…

**Summary**: Once in a blue moon…

* * *

"Have you even seen two full moons in a month?" asked Riku as the three teens looked out at the rising moon with its glimmering reflection on the wavy ocean. The stars of the night seemed shy and the three could barely see them against the dark blue sky. 

"Two full moons?" asked Kairi. Riku nodded.

"The second moon is said to be a blue moon."

"Why is that?" asked Sora, leaning down from his perch on the tree to look at the face of the silver-haired teen.

"They say that the second moon is blue when it appears in the sky."

"Maybe the second moon feels sad because it doesn't have a month dedicated to it."

"It shouldn't be said," said Kairi. "It should be happy that it gets to share a month with another moon."

"Like us with Paopu fruits?" suggested Sora with a grin. Kairi giggled.

"Exactly."

"The blue moon is also powerful," added Riku. "It can make wishes come true."

The mention of wishes made Kairi frown as she thought back to the events of the past year before she returned to Destiny Islands with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Let's head home," she said after another moment of silence.

"There's a blue moon next month," said Riku as the three walked toward the little dock.

"Let's come here and make wishes then!" suggested Sora excitedly.

"Sure, let's do that," agreed Kairi.

* * *

Life went on as usual for the three Keyblade wielders: going to school, doing homework, hanging out with friends. Those were the rituals the three went through on a daily basis. At the end of the week, they went to Paopu Island and in the secrecy of the Secret Spot, shared a Paopu fruit together. Then afterwards, they would sit on the bent tree and watch the sunset as they always do. 

All thoughts of the blue moon vanished from Kairi's thoughts as she sat on the Paopu tree, watching the sun set once again.

'_Naminé_…' she thought, mentally trying to talk to her Other, but to no avail.

"Kairi, you okay?" asked Sora, jerking the red-haired girl from her reverie. "You spaced out for a bit there."

"Oh sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind. What were you saying?"

"You're still free tomorrow night right?"

"Tomorrow night?" Kairi looked at the brown-haired teen with bewilderment. "What's tomorrow night?"

"It's the night of the blue moon," interjected Riku.

"Oh," she replied noncommittally.

"So, are you going?" asked Sora persistently.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, jumping off the Paopu tree. "I should get back to start on my homework then if I'm going to be busy all of tomorrow.

"I'll come with you," said Sora, jumping off his perch on the tree to join her. "Later Riku.

"Yeah, later."

As the two teens walked away from the tree, Kairi occupied herself with thoughts of her Other while Sora began humming.

The tune was familiar yet foreign at the same time; its name eluded Kairi as she listened in closely to the melody that haunted her dreams.

"Sora, what song is that?" she asked, interrupting the tune. A part of her wanted to tell him to continue with the song when the humming stopped, but if Sora had continued, she would not have been able to find out the name of the song.

"It's called 'Hikari'," replied Sora. "I heard it from Tidus at his house a few days ago."

"'Hikari', huh?" she thought about the word. "Japanese?"

Sora nodded. "I have the lyrics and the transliteration at home. I'll give you a copy tomorrow."

"That would be nice." She smiled peacefully, blushing as Sora took a hold of her hand. The two stopped at the dock and kissed each other chastely before getting into their respective boats. They then went their separate ways.

The kiss preoccupied Kairi's mind for the rest of the trip and the thoughts of Naminé faded from her mind… until the next evening.

* * *

As Kairi rowed out to Paopu Island the next afternoon, her mind wandered about the implications of the blue moon. Although the moon had already appeared in the previous days prior to the setting of the sun, surprisingly, it did not appear that day in the orange sky as the sun got closer to the horizon. 

She refocused her mind on the piece of paper that lay flat on the bottom of the boat – the one that held the lyrics of the song that Sora had introduced her to the previous night.

"No matter what the time, we'll always be together. No matter what the time, because you're here by my side, the light known as 'you' finds me in the middle of the night." (1)

The red-haired girl smiled as she thought of the chorus part and smiled kindly.

"It would be nice if I can find you, Naminé," she said softly before continuing rowing to Paopu Island.

When she arrived at the island, she saw that Riku's boat was already there but Sora's boat was nowhere to be found.

"Late again," she said with a laugh as she secured her boat to the small dock. She then walked over to the Secret Spot and walked slowly through, looking at the pictures they've drawn over the years with nostalgia. Her eyes fell on the last picture where the three of them gave each other Paopu fruits, symbolizing their eternal friendship. She lightly touched the drawn faces with her fingertips, feeling the chalked stone wall.

"Friends forever."

By the time she came out of the Secret Spot to join Riku at the Paopu tree, Sora was already there and the sun had already dipped into the ocean.

"Where were you, Kairi?" asked Sora with concern. "I saw your boat at the dock but Riku didn't see you."

"I went to the Secret Spot," she said with a smile, sitting on the tree next to Riku.

"You look tired," commented Riku.

"I'm fine. Just a bit weary that's all."

"Of the blue moon?" supplied Sora.

"Maybe." She shrugged. The sun had disappeared into the horizon by now and the sky darkened into a murky navy blue. Stars appeared in the sky and twinkled brightly in the absence of a moon. The three then saw a sliver of white in the horizon.

"It's coming," said Riku softly. Kairi sucked in a breath and held it as she watched the second full moon of the month rose higher into the sky. The moon itself was white around the edges, but as the entire moon came into view, they saw a tint of blue in the moon, making it seem paler than usual.

"It's a blue moon," she breathed.

"Yes, it is," replied Sora with awe.

"Make a wish," said Riku. The three of them stared at the moon and each made their own wish silently.

"I wish I can see Donald and Goofy again soon," whispered Sora.

"I wish I will never have to leave Sora and Kairi behind," whispered Riku.

The two boys looked over to Kairi, who remained silent.

"Kairi, what did you wish for?"

"I wish I can talk to Naminé."

* * *

_And that's the first of another series of four stories. Thanks to Mr. Fipp and FanKnight for inspiring me to write more of these. Thanks to Sunset Guardian and Darkmoon Fleur for following the updates and reviewing too._

Explanation:

(1) This is the transliteration of "Hikari" by Utada Hikaru (Kingdom Hearts Theme). The translation is taken from animelyrics dot com. FF dot net won't let me make a direct link to the website so just look it up on that website. The reason why I decided to use "Hikari" instead of "Simple and Clean" is because the English song didn't fit the story. :P


	2. Riku: Pinkstreaked Sky

Another Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Sequel to "A Very Small Wish", another four short stories on wishes; this time made by different characters of _Kingdom Hearts II_. No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Unless you count the small act of affection Sora and Kairi shared in the first story as obscene…

**Summary**: Once in a pink-streaked sky…

* * *

Riku knew he was revisiting his memories again involuntarily. He stared up at the sky and thought of the past years that he had been away from Destiny Islands. He signed with resignation as he continued thinking. 

"Even though I had wished to come home while I was on my adventures," he said to himself as he leaned back on the bent tree trunk, "now I wished that I'm on another adventure again." He smiled wistfully.

"It's because we can never truly return back to the way we were," said Kairi as her face appeared into Riku's view. "The adventures changed us, especially you."

"A-ah," replied Riku speechlessly. "Wait, how so?"

"Well, from what Sora and Naminé told me, you ventured into the darkness and have feared the darkness in your heart, right?" Riku nodded silently. "But you've learned to accept it as part of yourself. You encompass both sides of the spectrum, if you understand."

"I guess what you're saying is, I've experienced a lot more in our adventures than Sora has."

"Yeah." When Riku didn't respond, she continued.

"Besides, there will always be changes," she said as she leaned against the bent tree trunk looking out at the ocean. "That's just how life is."

"It would be nice to make a raft again, just for old time's sake."

Kairi giggled. "So you can go off on another adventure?"

"Maybe," he grinned. The two fell silent as they looked out at the calm ocean.

"Hey Kairi," said Riku.

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"Has Naminé shared her encounters with me while we were working to wake Sora up?"

"Some of it," said Kairi with a sad frown. "She doesn't really like to talk about it."

Riku chuckled sadly. "It wasn't a pleasant time. I just wish I can go back and change the way it was."

"What was?"

"The way that I had treated her, like D- I mean, Ansem the Wise, had treated her." He sighed with sadness.

"She forgives you for that, you know," Kairi said wisely.

"Oh?"

"She accepts the fact that she's not supposed to exist, so she didn't mind being treated badly by you and Ansem."

"But she deserves better than that. She's a much better person than I am."

Kairi smiled softly. "That's because she's me," she replied. "I hope I'm not too arrogant when I'm saying this, but I'm more forgiving than either you or Sora."

Riku laughed sincerely for the first time that day. "I guess that's right."

"She's happy that she met you."

"I'm glad to have met her too," he grinned. "I just wish I can actually talk to her."

"Well, she can hear you, even if you don't think she can."

Riku shook his head. "No, I want to talk to her in person."

Kairi smiled sadly. "I hope it could happen." The two looked up into the pristine blue sky.

"I wonder if there is anything out there in the blue sky that can make our wishes come true," said Riku quietly.

"I heard that if you see a pink or red streak in the sky, you can make a wish," replied Kairi.

"Really?"

"Of course."

The two continued to enjoy each other's company in silence for the rest of the afternoon. Riku was about to doze off because of the peacefulness when Kairi jerked him out of his daze.

"Riku, look!" she exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. Riku blinked his eyes into focus and gasped when he saw a pink streak in the blue-orange sky.

"Wow…"

"Quick, make a wish!" urged Kairi. Riku nodded silently and stared at the streak, silently making his wish.

"What did you wish for?" grinned Kairi.

"I wish I can personally thank Naminé."

* * *

_Wow, this is the shortest short story I've written for this series. Don't worry, the next two stories will be a longer. Thanks for reading. :)_


	3. Axel: Lucky Coin

Another Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Sequel to "A Very Small Wish", another four short stories on wishes; this time made by different characters of _Kingdom Hearts II_. No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Unless you count the small act of affection Sora and Kairi shared in the first story as obscene…

**Summary**: To find a lucky coin to make a wish…

* * *

It had been weeks since the red-haired man awoke in Destiny Islands with his blond-haired companion. He didn't remember how he came to be in the world of Somebodies. He didn't remember how they came to be in possession of a little hut on a small island just off the horizon from that of the main island. He certainly didn't remember the events that occurred between his last moments in his life as a Nobody and between his first moments in his life as a Somebody. It was thus ironic that he could still remember his favorite catchphrase: "Got it memorized?"

For certain, he was confused as to how he came to exist in the world of light, with a heart no less. Every day as he walked to work, all he could think about was how he came to be and how Roxas came to be.

"Axel," came a boy's voice, so familiar to his ears but belonged to the wrong person. He turned and smirked as he laid his eyes on brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Sora!" he greeted. "Where's Roxas?"

"I was about to ask you that question," Sora frowned as he caught up to the taller man.

The red-haired pyromaniac shrugged in response. "I didn't wait around for him before I left."

"Heading to work?"

"Yeah," he replied, yawning for dramatic effects. Sora laughed at Axel's obvious boredom of his work.

"At least it's good money, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" He fell silent.

"Hey Axel, what was on your mind before you saw me?" asked Sora.

"Huh?"

"You seemed upset."

"Oh," Axel looked up at the sky as if looking for answers.

"Axel."

"Oh, sorry," he replied as he turned his attention back to the Keyblade master. "I was just wondering how I came to exist on the Destiny Islands. Of all the Nobodies, why me and Roxas?"

"Why not?" asked Sora. Axel bit his lower lip in guilt.

"Why not… Naminé?"

"I wouldn't know about that," the brown-haired boy replied.

"I wasn't kind, I wasn't even good," he hissed.

"You were selfless. You sacrificed yourself for Roxas, didn't you?" Sora said emphatically.

"I was cruel and selfish," Axel said coldly. "I wanted to see Roxas so badly that I was willing to hurt everyone around you to get Roxas back. I hurt Kairi and Naminé so I could see Roxas again."

"But they're all fine," said Sora. "You didn't hurt them."

"How would you know?" he spat. Sora didn't seem offended by his behavior.

"Neither Riku nor Kairi have shown any sort of dislike to you since you showed up. I don't hate you and Roxas _certainly_ doesn't hate you."

"And what about Naminé?"

"Uh…" Sora paused. "You'd have to ask Kairi about that yourself."

"Maybe I will."

"If you're already feeling guilty for what you did as a Nobody, you shouldn't punish yourself that much. You're a Somebody now and with that comes a conscience. I'm sure you would never do what you did as a Nobody now."

Axel had no response for that.

When Sora saw that Axel won't reply to what he said. "Just think about that. Think about what Naminé would do if she were in your place, living amongst the Somebodies. Just think about it, would you?"

"Can a Nobody forgive?" Axel asked softly, looking back up at the sky.

"I wouldn't know. I was never a Nobody."

Axel sighed.

"Make a wish on something. It might make you feel better," said Sora. Axel blinked at the boy with disbelief. "Just try it before you mock it. Got it memorized?" Sora grinned. Axel laughed heartedly at the imitation and waved 'good-bye' to Sora as the boy entered his home.

He continued his way to his workplace, thinking about what Sora said. '_Make a wish on something._'

"Make a wish on what?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

It was then that he noticed a golden glint on the ground. He blinked twice before looking at the item. It was a Munny coin.

"Well, what do you know… Maybe I can make my wish after all."

The red-haired man grinned as he picked the coin up and inspected it. The coin had shown signs of abuse with its scratched surface and dulled shine. He turned the coin around in his finger and felt the multitude of hands the coin had went through in its lifespan since it was minted. He grinned and brought the coin up to his lips.

He tenderly kissed the coin, closing his eyes as he whispered his one wish to the lucky Munny.

"I wish I could say 'I'm sorry' to Naminé in person._"  
_

* * *

_:o And that's another story done. I will be posting the last story of the series later on this week. Thanks for reading. :)_


	4. Roxas: Firefly

Another Small Wish

By Tsukisamu Sayako

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Sora, Roxas, Kairi, or Riku. They belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Notes**: Sequel to "A Very Small Wish", another four short stories on wishes; this time made by different characters of _Kingdom Hearts II_. No special rating needed since there's nothing that merited a T or M rating. Unless you count the small act of affection Sora and Kairi shared in the first story as obscene…

**Summary**: To catch a firefly is like catching a star…

* * *

Another night on Destiny Islands, another day on Destiny Islands, life simply went on as it had always been, even with the addition of two new teens to the populace. At first, Roxas and Axel kept to themselves, unused to the brightness of the light under which they live now. With the help of Sora, Riku, and Kairi, however, the two former Nobodies learned to live and enjoy their new lives under the sun. As they ate Sea salt ice cream, played in the water, shared secrets with Sora and Riku, the two Nobodies couldn't help but feel something was missing. It would take Roxas many nights of sleeplessness to finally realize what was missing.

"So did you like your classes today?" asked Sora as he and Roxas walked towards Sora's house. Roxas opted not to live with the Keyblade master, instead living on a hut on Paopu Island with Axel. Sora wouldn't have minded explaining the entire story of Roxas's existence to his parents, but Roxas felt it was too personal to share with people who did not understand.

Roxas simply shrugged. "It could have been worse," he replied with a small smile.

"Oh?" Sora looked over at his Other with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I almost fell asleep in math today since it was so boring. I was lucky that Kairi managed to catch me before Miss Branford caught me."

Sora laughed. "How many times has she caught you sleeping in her class?"

Roxas sighed. "Two times already. If she had caught me again this time, it would've been detention for sure." He scrunched up his face in disgust. His Other couldn't help but laugh at the ugly face.

"I don't see why you and Kairi love math so much," he complained. Sora smiled widely.

"It's like I don't see why you and Riku both love literature so much," he countered. At the mention of "literature", Roxas's eye lit up as he thought back to the literature class he had today. Before he started daydreaming about the novel they were to read that night, Sora slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" winced Roxas, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "What did you do that for!?"

"You were going off to La-La land again," said Sora with a pout. "See! You're worse than me when it to being overindulgent on something."

Roxas's face reddened, knowing fully well that he had been caught red-handed. "I can't help imagining about the story of novels," pouted the blond-haired boy. "It's not everyday that you get to read about a world beyond ours. Just because you've been to everywhere doesn't mean I have."

"You're the direct opposite of me," grinned Sora. "You like literature, I like math. You like the sunset, I like the sunrise. You want the Paopu fruit all to yourself whenever we give you one."

Roxas gaped at the other boy. "That's only because I don't want to give it out casually to everyone I see!" he sputtered.

"Are you sure you haven't been giving it to Axel?" teased Sora. Roxas's face reddened further.

"You're out of your mind! Besides, he's found a girl," Roxas replied. If it wasn't for his red face, Sora would've thought he was actually being serious and not just making up some excuse.

"Oh really," he continued, leaning his face close to Roxas's own. The two had stopped walking. "Who is it?"

"He said her name was 'Terra' or something…" he trailed off when he saw the smile on Sora's face becoming wider. "What?" (1)

"You know that there's only one person on Destiny Islands that named 'Terra'."

Roxas blanched as he realized who Sora was talking about. "Please, don't let me be right…" he said softly.

"Axel's dating the math teacher!" Sora said with a guffaw. Roxas dropped his head in resignation and slapped his forehead.

"Why me?" He turned his head skyward, throwing his hands up as he did so. "Why is the whole world against me!?" he screamed.

"How is the whole world against you?" came another boy's voice. The two Soras turned to look at Riku, who sauntered over to them with his bookbag slung over his shoulder. (2)

"Oh, it's just that Axel's girlfriend is Miss-mmfphhhhh." Before he got a chance to say the name, Roxas had covered his blabbing mouth with his hands, having dropped his bookbag on the ground. Riku raised an eyebrow as he watched Sora struggled with Roxas's hands. He noted that Roxas's face was red, and stifled a laugh as the blond-haired boy tried to stop Sora from continuing. Unfortunately, Sora, being the stronger of the two, managed to pull Roxas's hands from his mouth. The former Nobody gave up and sighed with resignation.

"You were saying?" asked Riku with a bemused smile on his face. Sora glared at his Other and looked back to the silver-haired teen.

"_As_ I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. Axel's girlfriend's Miss Branford," announced Sora. Roxas groaned with annoyance as the name was said, showing his obvious displeasure at the situation. Riku winced at the information.

"Ouch," he replied. "I see why now. I wouldn't want to be in your situation."

"Tell me about it," groaned Roxas. Sora stifled a chuckle behind his hands.

"Stop teasing him about it, Sora. Or should I tell him about your little date with Kairi?" Sora stilled and gaped at the silver-haired boy. Roxas looked up with confusion at Sora then at Riku, wondering what he had missed.

"How did you know?"

"Selphie saw you two," smirked Riku mischievously. "And you know she can't help but gossip."

"Don't you dare…" threatened Sora. Roxas blinked at his Other with confusion. Riku grinned widely and opened his mouth, turning to Roxas.

"Selphie said that-mmmfphhhh." Sora had placed his hands over Riku's mouth and was now struggling to keep Riku's mouth shut. Whatever happened between Kairi and Sora last Saturday was going to be a secret from Roxas, the blond-haired boy just knew it.

Riku, being the stronger of the two, managed to pull Sora's hands from his mouth but did not continue. Instead, he continued to smile widely and stifled a laugh when Sora gave up much like Roxas did just a few minutes ago.

"I won't tell Roxas what happened if you promise not to tease him about Axel's girlfriend again," said Riku cheerfully. Sora breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"I promise."

"Good."

"I still want to know what happened," pouted Roxas, picking up his bookbag again.

"Do you _really_ not care for your sanity?" replied Riku. Roxas thought about the question for a moment.

"You're right. I _do_ care. Fine, I won't ask." The three boys continued their way down the empty street.

"So we're still up for this Friday, right?" said Sora.

"Of course," replied Roxas.

And that's how Roxas found himself in the middle of a meadow with his friends on a Friday afternoon under the setting sun. He looked about him and saw no traces of the ocean – only trees and grass wherever he looked. He found the open space to be truly relaxing. He lied down on the grass and looked up at the orange-grey clouds as they passed each other in the darkening sky. A small frown graced his face when he began to feel sleepy. He knew the reason behind his insomnia, but had no way to counter it. The blond-haired boy sighed sadly, gaining the attention of his brown-haired friend.

"Roxas? What's the matter?" he asked. When Roxas didn't respond, he looked up at the red-haired man who looked down at Roxas with a knowing look.

"Axel?" Sora asked.

"He hasn't been sleeping well this past week," he replied. "I think he's found the reason behind it but wouldn't tell me about it."

"Hey Roxas," said Kairi, sitting down next to Sora. "Do you know about the many different ways to make a wish?" The blond-haired boy sat up and blinked at Kairi with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that Sora's made many wishes for you, right?" the red-haired girl said. The former Nobody nodded with comprehension.

"Well, supposedly, you can make a wish with a firefly by catching it and telling it your wish. If the firefly flies away out of your sight before it lands again, it's gone to make your wish come true."

"Really?" Roxas asked with surprise. The sun had set completely by now and the stars twinkled in the darkened sky. The sliver of crescent moon shined lovingly down on the meadow, letting the stars have the spotlights tonight.

"It would be nice to make wishes tonight, don't you think?" Riku said with a smile. Roxas can only nod with hope. The five friends looked back up at the glimmering stars in silence.

"You know," started Sora, "I think the stars are brighter here."

"That's only because the moon's darker," replied Riku.

"It's definitely quieter here," commented Axel.

"Very soothing, don't you think?" said Kairi.

Nobody replied, simply enjoying the moment as they listened to the wind rustle the grass around them and the nocturnal birds trilling and singing in the dark night. The air was fresh and smelled faintly of the ocean. Roxas was drifting off when a bright light flashed in his face. He blinked at the light and focused on a small bug that flew to and fro in his view, its tail flashing. He quickly sat up and watched with surprise as the meadow became filled with hundreds of fireflies, lighting up like stars but too bright to be of the celestial zone.

"Fireflies are here!" shouted Sora happily, jumping up to dance amongst the living stars. Kairi giggled and joined Sora in reveling. The brown-haired teen laughed heartily before getting tackled by Riku and the three laughed at the antics. Axel smiled and hid his own laughter behind his smiling mouth. Roxas, however, did not notice anything. The red-haired man turned his attention to his young friend, smiling kindly as Roxas watched the flying firefly that was in front of his face.

"You should catch it," said Axel softly, startling Roxas out of his daze. The younger teen nodded quietly and slowly cupped his hands around the firefly. He then peeked into his hand and stared at the small bug with interest. The insect continued to twinkle in his hands and seemed quite docile. Roxas leaned in toward the opening in the makeshift "cage" and closed his eyes.

"I wish Naminé is here by my side."

Roxas opened his palms to let the firefly go. His hands trembled when the firefly simply sat on his hands, its tail slowly twinkling as it stayed. The blond-haired boy gulped and was about to lose hope when the firefly lifted off of his hands and began to fly away. Roxas stood up and watched as the firefly slowly made its way farther from the group and disappeared behind a tree. He breathed a sigh of relief and plopped back down, smiling happily.

"I hope your wish comes true," said Axel with a smile.

"I hope it does too," he replied.

* * *

The group of friends made their way back to their boats after eating dinner on the meadow (compliments of Axel, who worked at a restaurant). As they neared the sandy beach of the large uninhabited island, the sound of waves and albatross met their ears.

"Back to the loud world," commented Roxas with a grin.

"At least you know where to go for peace and quiet," replied Sora.

"I just hope no one will try to change that place."

"No one will," said Kairi. "My dad's prohibited any form of change on that island. I don't think a lot of people know about this island anyways." (3)

"Well that's good to know," said Axel. "It would be a shame to have to go somewhere else where I can get some alone time."

"You meant with…" a glare from Roxas and a shaking of head from Riku shut Sora up.

"What?" asked Axel with confusion.

"Oh, nothing," laughed Sora nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you and Roxas not come together?" Kairi asked Axel as they stopped in front of the boats. Sure enough, five boats were on the beach: two large ones, and three small ones.

"No, we came together," said Roxas with confusion. "Someone else must've come after we arrived."

A series of footfalls in the soft sand shifted their attention away from the shore and three audible gasps were heard as a new figure came into view. Roxas smiled cheerfully while Kairi felt a loving warmth fill her heart.

"You guys were hard to find." The blond-haired girl panted.

"You were wrong, you know. We are supposed to exist."

The girl laughed softly. "I told you we'd meet again, Roxas."

* * *

_To compensate for Riku's short short story, I wrote more for Roxas's story. This was the longest of all of the stories... I could've not written the entire comic scene at the beginning, but I can't help it. XD Of course, seeing how this entire series is about Naminé, it would be silly not to have Naminé come back to life like Roxas and Axel did. :p Hope you've enjoyed this series of stories. I'm gonna continue working on my longer fanfics now. They will take a while to complete, so don't expect them to be published soon.  
_

Explanations:

(1) Terra Branford is the protagonist of _Final Fantasy VI_. I know that she's not a character that Tetsuya Nomura came up with, but the easiest one I could really find. :p

(2) The two Soras are Sora and Roxas of course, since they're both technically named Sora (The name 'Roxas' is explained in a cutscene in KH2:FM+).

(3) I've heard that Kairi's dad's supposed to the be the mayor of Destiny Islands, so that what I stuck with in this story.


End file.
